Stars and Fire (Nalu)
by Sheila Prior
Summary: This is the story of me, my pink haired best friend, a cake lover, a stripper, said stripper's stalker, a guy with an iron stomach, the smartest and shortest teenager I know, a 12-year old who can fly, and a guy with a tattoo. Parings will be: Nalu, Gruiva. (Cancelled)
1. The last normal day

**Hey there guys, okay this is my first story on here, so go easy on any criticism plz**

Hi. My name's Lucy , Lucy Heartfillia and I'm 17. No stop! Don't click that backwards button. Did you not click it, okay good. So, this is the story of me, my pink haired best friend, a cake lover, a stripper, said stripper's stalker, a guy with an iron stomach, the smartest and shortest teenager I know, a 12-year old who can fly, and a guy with a tattoo. Still reading, okay, let's get this thing started.

It all started on what was supposedly a normal night for me. My Mom and Dad were out on their anniversary date, and I was at home working on the horrible thing known as homework. My hand was itching to grab for my new book, Daybreak. Most people thought it was horrible, but I liked it. Sorry, getting off track. Right. So like I was saying, I was working on my homework, when a knock sounded at the door. So I went to open it, thinking it was my parents. I opened it, and there was a policeman. "Lucy Heartfillia, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents, Jude and Layla, well, they've gone missing." In that single sentence, my world crumbled.  
"What?" I asked, petrified. The man only looked down at me. "What do you mean they're-" I was cut off by what he said next:  
"Until further notice you are to stay with your uncle." He continued, stiff as a board. I would be too is I had to constantly deliver news like this. What he said then registered with me."You have a day to collect what you wish to take to your uncle's, I will come back tomorrow to take you to him." He said before leaving with a swift 'good night.' I was speechless and dropped to my knees. My dog, Plue, who had been previously asleep, came to my side and whimpered.  
"I'm okay boy, but hey, guess what, we're going to uncle Macao's for a while." I ruffled his blonde fur. He seemed to perk up at that."Yeah, we're gonna see Froshce and Romeo and Rogue." I smiled. My cousins and their cat always brightened our moods, mine and Plue's. Plue was my best friend at the time. I sighed and got up. I wiped away the tears that had been forming in my brown eyes. I told Plue to stay and went upstairs to my room. I packed my essentials, a few books, Plue's things, and my cell phone. I went downstairs and got my inhaler (I have light asthma) and packed everything in my duffel bag I often used for sleep overs. I put the stuff at the side of my bed, changed into my pj's, got into bed, and patted the spot beside me for Plue to sit."Alright bud, last night at home for a while, big day tomorrow." I ruffled his fur again before turning out the lights. 'Mom, Dad, I hope you're okay.' I thought before the darkness enveloped me.

The next morning I woke to brightness. I got out of bed, ready to go to school, and tripped over my duffle bag. It was then that I remembered the events of the night before. I sighed and whistled for Plue, who jumped out of my bed and stood, or sat I guess, obediently at my side. I smiled."At least you aren't missing." I patted his head before shouldering my bag. I looked around my room, feeling like I wasn't going to be seeing it for a while, and left. The policeman from last night stood at the door.  
"I can take your bag if you'd like." He was less stiff this time. I smiled at him.  
"Sure, thanks." I handed him the duffel and we walked outside to his car. I helped Plue into the back and told him to sit. The officer got into the front and started driving once I gave hi the address to my uncle's. After about an hour or so, we stood outside Uncle Macao's house. It was big to say the least. When Dad married Mom(who had a lot of her own money), he gave all his money(over a trillion dollars) to uncle Macao, his brother, who was struggling after his wife had died, leaving him with his two sons, Rogue and Romeo. After that, he got back up on his feet and ended up becoming the C.E.O of a small company, supplying him with all the money he needed. I smiled at the thought of when Dad heard the news. I followed the policeman up to the door. Turns out Macao had been informed last night of what was going on. I could tell because when he opened the door to a policeman, me, and Plue standing there, he just let us in and took my duffel from the officer. After the officer left, he called down the boys.

"ROGUE, ROMEO! LUCY'S HERE!" At this call, the two boys bounded down the stairs. One had red eyes, the other with dark dark purple, like his old man. Rogue smiled at me once he put Frosche, his beloved cat, down. Romeo ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey guys." I giggled. Macao smiled as well, making me feel at home. He led me up to the guest room and I started to unload my things. Rogue stood in the door way and put down Frosche. Plue went from my side to go play with the oddly green cat. I had never asked about the feline's odd fur. As long as Rogue liked him, I was good. Rogue and I were the same age. He was always rather distant, and very over protective of the people he loved, those people being me, uncle Macao, Romeo, Frosche, his best friend Sting, and girlfriend Yukino. He was pretty shy until this year and I had introduced him to the pair of blonde's (Sting and Yukino)."Thanks for letting me stay here." I smiled at my cousin. He simply smiled back and Romeo came in the doorway as well.

"It 'aint a problem. We love having you over anyway, now it'll be like sleepovers all the time!" Romeo exclaimed. He was nearly the opposite of his older brother. Only twelve, Romeo was energetic, out-going, and a slight pyromaniac. He loved fire, and fire seemed to love him the way that they worked together. He used to have an idol of some sort, but I had never met the guy. He also didn't have a lot of friends, at least ones his age. He hung around with this married coupke and their little 6 year old, and Macao's best friend Wakaba. The two were opposites, yet they were related. It made me jealous of their relationship.

"Thanks guys." I ruffled Romeo's hair. He smoothed it back down, embarrassed.

"I 'aint 7 anymore." He muttered. Rogue chuckled.

"Come on, you know you love it." He teased. Romeo stuck his tongue out at him before going downstairs, saying he was gonna go hang out with Asuka. I chuckled and looked to Rogue again.  
"So how've you and Yukino been?" I asked, my turn to start teasing. He smiled in bliss.  
"I got to second base with her!" He exclaimed. I high-fived him, partly disappointed my teasing opportunity was gone, but mostly proud.  
"Nice man!"I congratulated him. He looked off, as if dreaming about her boobs, then looked back at me like he remembered something.  
"Hey, I was wondering, would you maybe wanna come and watch the game with Dad and Romeo tonight?" He asked. I nodded vigorously. Rogue was an amazing basket ball player, and on the court, he and Sting were unstoppable. "Sweet!" He smiled and went down to tell Macao I was coming. I plopped down on the queen sized bed. Little did I know that that basketball game would be the last normal thing I ever went to.


	2. Mutants

I tightened my belt on my pants and fixed the ribbon in my hair. Rogue had lent me a blue and white ribbon, the school colours of Sabertooth.  
"COME ON LUCY, HURRY UP!" Romeo yelled from downstairs, I rolled my eyes and put a water bottle and some snacks in my bag. I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Macao and tried to stifle a giggle. He was wearing war paint, blue and white, like my ribbon. Romeo looked utterly embarrassed. Rogue was red in the face.  
"Dad, You're meeting Yukino tonight." He grumbled.  
"Which is precisely why I wore the face paint, to let her know I'm rootin for you guys." He protested. I sighed. My uncle wasn't the brightest when it came to woman, unless my mom was involved, but he never tried to impress her. My train of thought was interrupted by rogue snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
"Come on, we're going." I smiled and followed my uncle and cousins out the door and into the van. Rogue was already dressed in his jersey. We soon arrived at Saberooth high and we unloaded the van. Romeo and I went up to the bleachers and spotted Yukino. I sat down beside Yukino happily, Romeo on my other side.  
"Hello Lucy." Yukino smiled prettily at me. She had beautiful silver hair, even though she was 17, like myself. I smiled and waved back.  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" I said. She nodded. Yukino and I had once been in the same astronomy camps as kids and pre-teens. "Oh, the game's starting." I watched as the game did indeed start. I cheered when the team got points and boo'd when the other team, Quatro cerberus, did. After the game, rogue said he would meet up with us later. I could tell he was going to meet with Yukino, probably to get to another base or stay on second. We started walking to the car. Suddenly I hear something, a footstep over broken glass, coming from an alleyway. I told Macao I'd be right there. Hey, I'm a curious girl, I investigate things I don't know about. I walked towards the alley and felt something, or someone, grab me and put a hand over my mouth.  
"Lucy Heartfillia, you are needed for my bosses' purpose. So try not scream, 'kay kid." I felt a pound on my head, right before the world went black.

I awoke in a semi bright room, lit by torches. My hands were chained above my head to some kind of wall, as were my feet, which were bare. I still had the blue and white ribbon in my hair.  
"Lucy Heartfillia. Or shall I say number 100." It was the same man from before.I recognized the voice. Now that I could see him, I got a close look at him. He had a scar running through his right eye, a white coat that seemed to flare out at the end, spiky dark red hair, and a purple snake wrapped around his left arm. In his right hand was some sort of rope. No, not a rope. My breath stopped a bit. A whip. He smirked, he looked almost evil. "What, oh this?" He held up the whip."See, we here at the Bardon alliance like to soften up the new subjects before we start to work. Oh by the way, I'm gonna warn you now, this'll happen if you defy us." The leather lashed against my skin. I realized the front half of my shirt had been torn off, showing my stomach, but not my breasts. At least this creep had some decency. He kept on lashing out at me and I cried out in pain at each one. He only had a sadistic smirk. blood oozed from my stomach, staining my jeans. He laughed cruelly, as if he had gotten to the best part of a horror story. "And one more for the road." He raised is whip high and I braced myself best I could for the pain that was sure to follow. except it didn't. I heard the sound of snapping leather, and two grunts, one of pain, the other of annoyance. "Oh number 77, of course it's you." I heard a growl in front of me and looked up, opening my eyes. A teenager stood in front of me. He hand a white tank top on and some black pants. A white scarf brushed over my nose. The man in front of me had pink hair, freaking pink! His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, I saw they were onyx. He turned around to face my torturer, who I had named rust in my mind because of his hair.  
"How many times do I have to tell you people? My name is Natsu." He growled at Cobra. Blood dripped down the back of his white tank top. He turned away from Rust and punched my shackles, undoing them. First my feet, then my hands above me. I collapsed and he caught me."Hey, you okay?" He asked softly."Well, I guess you aren't." He reconsidered. He picked me up and helped me shakily stand. He turned towards Rust. "I'm not gonna escape, I'm just gonna take her back to the _dorms."_ He said the word dorms in a mocking tone. Rust just shrugged and put the whip into his belt.  
"Then I will see you at 3:00 am tomorrow." He said before walking away. Natsu frowned before turning back to me.  
"Come on, I'll take you to the cells. Wendy can help you out when we get there." He told me. I only nodded in return, not understanding anything. "If you didn't hear, my name's Natsu, and you must be Lucy." He introduced himself. He carried me in his arms to wherever he was going. In a little while he took me to a large metal door and opened it. Inside there were 10 people. There was a girl with medium blue hair that were kept up in pigtails who raced up to Natsu immediately. She was dressed in a sleeveless yellow dress that reached just past her knees."Natsu! What happened, oh is she the new girl? Oh, Cobra really did his work this time." She said quickly. She had a cute little voice. She looked around Romeo's age, maybe 11 or 12.  
"I'm okay Wendy, but she's not, do you think you could help?" Natsu asked. I tried to protest that I was fine, but my voice was raspy from all the screaming. The girl nodded and put me one one of the eleven beds in the room. The bed felt good after having my back pressed against a stone wall. Wendy put her hands over my torso, where most of the blood was, and light emitted from her hands. My eyes widened as the light went down into my wounds and sealed them up, relieving me of the pain. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat up. I looked around the room at the people who were either sitting on beds or staring at me from the floor. Natsu thanked Wendy and sat down beside me."Lucy, these are my friends. You've already met Wendy. That's Erza," He pointed to a scarlet haired woman with a sword. She had some kind of armor on. "Gray." He pointed to a boy in his boxers and had a sword shaped necklace around his neck, nothing else, with Navy hair that looked like Romeo's." Gajeel." He pointed to a teenager with long black hair and peircings along where his eyebrows should've been and his nose. He ha red eyes, like Rogue's." Levy." He nodded to a short girl with light blue hair kept back by an orange bandana, a book in her hand."Elfman." He pointed to a brute of a man with silver hair, like Yukino, and a scar under his right eye that went down his whole face. He wore what I think was called a Gi, then uniform most people wore in martial arts practice. I noticed he had a black belt."Juvia." He pointed to a girl with hair similar to Wendy's that curled at the end. She had a blue beanie and long sleeved dress on. She looked rather sad. "Mira." He pointed to a girl with a pink dress and her bangs held up by a hair tie. She smiled at me and I smiled back."Loke." He pointed to an ginger with a suit and dark glasses on. He smiled at me flirtatiously. Natsu rolled his eyes."And that's Laxus." He finally pointed to a blonde with a purple shirt and black pants. He had a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. I looked at all of them.  
"Wh-what am I doing here, why are all of you here?" I asked. The scarlet haired woman, Erza I think, looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"Simple, we're mutants."


	3. Welcome to Bardom

''M-mutants?" I stuttered. They looked normal enough to me. Other than the pink and blue hair of course. Natsu nodded.  
"Yeah, we all are, so are you." He sighed."It's what you'd call a blessing and a curse." I nodded, understanding. Of course every little kid wanted powers, but if you got kidnapped after you found out you did, it had to suck.  
"So, what can all of you do?" I asked. Natsu smiled a bit.  
"You believe us?" He asked. I nodded."SWEET!" He smiled, it was contagious and I smiled as well. "Well, I can make fire with my bare hands." True to his words, his fists lit up, then the flames died down. Wendy came over with Gray and Erza.  
"I can summon weapons and armor." Erza said, summoning a sword, then made it disappear. I decided to never get on the bad side of this woman. I turned to Gray, who thankfully now had pants on.  
"I can make stuff out of ice." He put his fist against his palm and created an ice cube. I whistled in appreciation.I noticed Natsu look away. I chuckled, thinking it was likely he and Gray didn't get along. Sure enough Natsu melted the ice cube with his fire. Gray and the pinkette started to brawl and Erza rolled her eyes. I looked to Wendy.  
"I do healing magic and I can fly." Wendy sad. She smiled and levitated to show me. My mouth probably looked like a fly trap. She giggled cutely and got back down. I noticed everyone else had come over to show their own display of their powers. Laxus went first and electrocuted the bars, then took away the lightning. Juvia turned her body into water. Loke created a light blast. Mira transformed into a demon , as well as Elfman. Gajeel ate some iron, then turned his arm into a long bat of iron. Levy created things out of words. She called it solid script. I smiled, then realized something."Wait, I don't know what my power is." I told them. Elfman and Mira looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation. They turned back into their regular selves. Mira made a motion for the others to go away, and they all went to sleep in their designated beds. I noticed each bed had a sign over ti declaring who's it was. Mine was the only one without a sign. Mira sat down beside me.  
"Lucy, I hate to be the one to tell you this but. Well, not knowing your powers, that means you get, well, tested." She said gingerly. Meanwhile there I was, confused as a turtle in a queen sized bed. Elfman seemed to notice.  
"Lucy, when sis says tested, she doesn't mean like a pop quiz. She means, like, experimented on." He said in the same tone. You know how I felt like I was a turtle in a bed, now I feel like I'm about to be dunked into the soup. I felt nauseous. Mira patted my back reassuringly."But hey, sis and I went through it, and I came out Manly as hell!" Elfman tried to cheer me up. Mira nodded.  
"It made us stronger, and it only happens once. I promise." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled a bit."Just a few little things, nothing to painful." She said. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll be okay, I mean, I did survive having Rogue Cheney as my cousin." I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"""ROGUE CHENEY?!""" Three voices asked at once. It was Natsu Gajeel and Wendy. I nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked. Wendy looked at me seriously.  
"Was he by any chance adopted?" She asked. I nodded again."He's our biological cousin! He has similar powers to us only he can make shadows, and our other cousin Sting Eucliffe, can make light, like Loke but different."I was flabbergasted my cousin and his best friend were mutants, just like me. But that meant.. Oh no.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"I said."They'll be after them, and then they'll kidnap him!"I exclaimed. Natsu put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, they're tough, right?" I nodded."Then they'll be fine." I nodded, smiling. He was right, who was I to think those two would go down without a fight?  
"Come on Natsu, let her sleep." Mira said. I nodded and crawled under the thin covers. Wendy crawled above me to her bed. I fell asleep, letting the darkness consume me.

Natsu P.O.V

I looked over at Mira."Why didn't you tell her about Lisanna?" I asked. Mira smiled sadly at the ground.  
"It would've just scared her more." She replied before going to her bed above Elfman. I took mine across from Lucy's and fell asleep, thinking about how things were gonna change with her around, It always changed when someone new came.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up and saw Natsu and Wendy up and talking."Mmm. morning." I rubbed my eyes. It had been three days since I was kidnapped. I hadn't been tested on yet, only stayed in the cell. They waved at me.  
"Mornin Luce."Natsu smiled at me. We had become fast friends after he rescued me. The man who had beaten me the first day was named Cobra. He and 5 other people were part of a company called the oracion seis, that had banded together with grimoire heart and tartaros, two other companies, to form the bardon alliance, They were currently doing, whatever it is they planned on doing to us. I had met some of the other prisoners. there was a group of eleven people in another cell that Loke had a special bond with, whenever we got out of the cell for breakfast, they would sit together. They called themselves the Zodiacs. It turned out Loke was only a nickname and he was really named Leo. They all had names that were like that of the zodiac symbols, thus the name. There was also the Thunder Legion, three other people that Laxus shared a bond with. Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow. Elfman and Evergreen seemed to have their own bond if you know what I mean. Turns out Mira and Laxus had a similar bond. Levy, who I had become great friends with, had her own group called Shadow gear with two boys called Jet and Droy. Gajeel despised both of them. I turned to Natsu, who was interrupting my train of thought by glaring through the bars of our cell at some approaching guards. With them was a man with spiky blonde hair and racing goggles.  
"Number 100." He told the guards. He came in and looked at our arms. Oh yeah, a number was tattooed on all our forearms. When he came to me he dragged me out. I put up no resistance and let myself be dragged, to do whatever tests they had for me.

An hour later, they shoved me back into the cell. Mira had been lying, to protect me from fear. It was painful. Painful as hell. Needles had been stuck every where in my arms. they had electrocuted me, burned me, and poured purple liquid down my throat that had only burned my throat more. They had beaten me with iron poles. The flashed my eyes with light, that was the least painful part. They threw me into a pool a hundred feet deep. The last thing they did was the only thing left. At least that wasn't painful. They handed me a whip, and the leather had turned to a blue and orange light, littered with stars. They had let me go after that, but I was burnt and bruised. Wendy came over to me and healed me the best she could. My burns went from third degree to first, and my bruises disappeared.  
"Thanks Wendy." I said to the twelve year old. She nodded in return. Natsu helped me up.  
"We're so glad you're alright." Mira and Elfman hugged me tightly. I was confused again. I didn't have much of a relationship with either of them, so why were they hugging me like I was their greatest treasure? Natsu looked away from me and punched the wall. Mira let me go.  
"Sorry we didn't tell you the truth." Mira apologized.  
"It's okay, you wanted to save me from being scared right?" I asked them. Elfman nodded.  
"So what power do you have?" They asked.  
"They said something about celestial bodies." I said. They nodded.  
"That's kind of like Loke's." They explained. I nodded this time."Got it. Hey guys, I'm just gonna go sleep now okay." They nodded as I walked to my bed and laid down. Only once everyone else was gone for Lunch, I let my tears out. I hated that place, those guards, those tests. I laid there crying until I heard a voice.  
"Lucy?" It was Natsu I didn't turn to face him but heard him approach me. He sat down on my bed and placed something down. "I brought you some food from the cafeteria. I know it tastes like crap but it's better than nothing right?" He smiled a bit. He noticed that I was crying."Hey, what're ya crying for?" He asked and knelt down at the side of the bed. I didn't answer and just kept sobbing. He sighed and stroked my back. It started to make me feel better so I turned over to face him. He was frowning."I don't like it when my friends cry." He stroked my side and handed me a napkin to use as a tissue. I wiped away my tears.  
"Thanks." I said quietly and sat up. He sat down beside me and handed me the apple he had brought me. I thanked him again before wolfing it down. He chuckled at my actions. I put down the core. He held out his hand and I grasped it.  
"I promise you, that if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder you need to cry on, I'll happily be that someone, or shoulder." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Thanks Natsu."  
"No prob Luce."


	4. Beaten and bruised

Later that night everyone was in bed asleep, except Gray, Erza, I, and Natsu, who were all telling stories to make each other laugh. I was currently laughing at how Natsu found out about his powers.  
"No joke, I literally burned my homework with my bare hands!" Natsu exclaimed. I laughed hardly. Gray chuckled and Erza rolled her eyes, clearly having heard his a hundred times."Okay Luce, ask us another question." He prompted me. I thought for a minute and glanced at the number on my forearm.  
"What are the numbers for?" I asked. They stopped smiling and frowned a bit.  
"It's like a list. More like a way to degrade us more." Erza sighed."It's basically how many kids they've got here. Unfortunately the number isn't exactly accurate." I looked at the 100 on my arm.  
"They've kidnapped a hundred kids?" I said. They nodded."Wait what do you mean it isn't exactly accurate?" They frowned again and looked at Natsu, who was biting his lip.  
"Well, you see Lucy, not every one of the kids have lasted." Gray explained. I paled, did he mean they.. died? I looked at Erza, silently asking. She nodded grimly."Elfman and Mira's sister Lissanna, she was number 64, she, and tons of other people didn't make it. Two being my siblings. Another was Erza's friends, Sho, Wally, and Simon, A girl Ultear hung out with, Meredy, was another. Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Sherry, Shelia, Kagura, Milliana, Rufus, Orga, Minerva, Bacchus, Laki, Warren, Max, Jenny, Ichiya, Toby, Jura, Arriana, Meldy Flare, Ivan, Reedus, Even our friend Jellal." They kept on naming more people. One name caught my attention. 4 to be exact. "Although there were scarce few who escaped, 4 if I remember correctly. Macao, Wakaba, Jude, and Layla. All of them were before we came, before the security was so high tech." Gray told me. I almost burst with recognition. My uncle, my father, and my mother all had powers. And Wakaba too. But cameras were watching us. I couldn't give away where two of them were. I did the math of how many of us were left. I was number one hundred. 100-87= 23. I paled. There were only 23 of us left to tell our tales. And that number could be slowly decreasing. I stared at them. Their faces were sullen and sad. I sighed and hugged all of them. They were all surprised.  
"We'll be okay." I said, not even truly believing myself. But as long as it made them feel better I didn't care. These people had become my second family in three days. And i would entrust my life to them. i let them go and they were smiling.  
"Thank you Lucy." Erza smiled. I nodded."We should get to bed, we've been up for too long." I nodded and got into my bed under Wendy.

The next morning I woke up to Natsu sweeping stuff under my bed.  
"Uh, what are you doing?"  
"It's inspection day, if even one thing is out of place, whoever's bed it is, gets punished. which is what they do when you arrive, but worse." He explained. At this I got out of bed and neatly made it. The guards soon came and inspected the beds. They were on the last one when they noticed something. Sitting there, on Wendy's bed, was three cats. The guard looked at the small girl and growled."You know the penalty for pets, girl." He grabbed her wrists and started to drag her to the door. Natsu growled at him and pushed the guards out of the way.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER, TO GET THROUGH HER YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!" I don't know what made me yell it, but I yelled:  
"AND ME!" I growled at them. Nobody would hurt Wendy. I would not let her go like the others Gray had mentioned. The guards let go of wendy and tasered us. We screamed out in pain, but it was worth it, Wendy would be safe. I fell to the ground beside Natsu and saw him smiling, thinking the same thing.

I awoke chained to a large rock, Natsu on a similar one beside me. We smiled a bit at each other.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Hey." He grinned back. We heard a cruel, sadistic laugh. Cobra. We looked over at him to see that he was standing with a man with wild yellow hair, and another with the body of a sumo. Cobra had two whips in his hand, the yellow haired man had two large taser sticks. The sumo guys just had himself.  
"Aren't you two adorable, makes me wanna puke. Zancrow, why don't you go first, start with blondie, I like her screams." He smiled.  
"With pleasure." The yellow haired guy came up to me and jabbed his taser stick into my stomach. a current of electricity jolted me and I cried out.  
"AAAAGH!"  
"STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Natsu yelled.  
"That's the point pinky." Zancrow said. He pulsed me again.  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out again. He could keep shocking me for all I cared, as long as he didn't hurt Wendy. Zancrow smiled and jabbed the other one into Natsu's neck and we both screamed out. This went on for ten minutes, ten shocks per minute. Then the sumo guy came up and started beating us to a pulp. Also for ten minutes. Then cobra came. He was the only one I as truly scared of.  
"You know, I think this is how I should've punished that strauss kid, what was her name, oh yes Lissanna." He smiled meanly. Natsu glowered at him.  
"YOU MONSTER! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HUTING EVERYONE I LOVE, FIRST LISSANNA, NOW LUCY! AGGGGH!' Cobra had started lashing at us. I was crying now. After 3 minutes of lashings, I passed out, wanting to escape this nightmare.

When I awoke I was face down on my bed, my head was propped up and there was pain, everywhere.  
"Luce? Are you up?" It was Natsu. I looked at him. bandages covered his arms. He sighed in relief."Thank god, I thought you were a goner." He smiled in relief. He placed something on my back. I realized it was a strip of wet cloth. Of course. Cobra, the lashings, all of it came back.  
"Are you okay?" I asked wearily. He shrugged.  
"I've had worse." He pressed on another strip. I now realized he was holding my hand. I smiled a little."You on the other hand, are not gonna leave this room until you're better." He crouched down so he was facing me. He was serious."And I'm gonna stay with you the whole time."  
"Meow." He smiled and held up a blue cat."And so is happy. I realized it was one of the three cats that had been on Wendy's bed. I smiled. I may have been battered and bruised, but I was certainly not scared


	5. The first move

I was jolted from my train of thought when Wendy came running towards us in tears.  
"Luuuucy!" She knelt down, she had been crying, I could tell."I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! You're like this because of me."  
"Wendy-"  
"And now you're hurt so badly. It should've been me."  
"Wendy."  
"I should be the one laying there, with all the injuries."  
WENDY!" I yelled at her. She flinched and I felt bad for a bit. I just patted her head.  
"Lucy?" She said, her lip quivering.  
"Never say that you should be in a position like the one I'm in. I did this so that you can make it home after all of this." I stroked her shoulder."It's not your fault at all, I would've done the same thing for any of you." She started to smile a bit, so I smiled."Okay, don't say things like that anymore." She nodded  
"I won't, I promise." Wendy nodded. She walked away after a while. I heard Natsu chuckle. I looked up at him, well the best I could anyway.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You weirdo." He smiled. The fire maker with pink hair calls me weird?! How rude! But what he said next put my feelings of offense to rest."You're really brave you know." He pressed on another cloth strip and took away an old one. I cringed at the sight of a completely red cloth. Was I really bleeding that much? Apparently so.  
"You think so?" I asked and winced at the pressure.  
"Sorry, and yeah, I mean, not even Erza stands up to the guards any more." He shrugged."They've all gone cold turkey. But you, well, your still fired up." He smiled at me. I was about to say something in return, when the cell door opened, then abruptly closed. My eyes widened. It was Rogue, and Sting, and Yukino! Someone had thrust them into the cell. They were covered in lash wounds. They looked s worse as I did when I came. But why was Yukino here?  
"Guys!" I exclaimed. I tried to get up, only to fall back down. Natsu stood up. He went over to them and helped them up.  
"Are you three-"  
"OF COURSE THEY AREN'T YOU IDIOT!" Rogue yelled at Natsu. His eyes darted over to me."LUCY!" He ran over, then collapsed at my bedside. He was worse then he let on. Wendy ran over.  
"This might hurt a bit." She pressed her hands onto his wounds and they disappeared. He sighed in relief."I'm gonna go help the others." Wendy ran over to Sting, who was really bloody. Blood dripped down from his eyebrow and past his eye. His hair stood up at odd angles. Yukino had gashes across her pale stomach. Her silvery hair was matted and messy. I looked away from them to my cousin.  
"Did they-"  
"Romeo and Dad are fine." He answered my question I was about to ask."They only wanted me." I nodded, happy they were okay. I looked away from my cousin."But what did they to you?" He asked, angrily. I explained what happened to Natsu and I with the cats and Wendy. He clenched his fists."Those-"  
"Monsters, we know." Gajeel looked at him. Rogue turned around, looking shocked."Been a while bro." I could see Rogue tear up. So he and Gajeel were brothers? Huh, didn't see that one coming. Levy sat beside me and chuckled as Rogue and Gajeel shared a hug.  
"I know, I didn't expect that Gajeel had a twin either." The bluenette smiled. Natsu sighed.  
"Now there'll be two of em, oh great." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut up, this is touching." I snapped and threw my pillow at him.

After Wendy and Erza had cleaned the trio up, Mira and Elfman went on to explain what was going on. I was now sitting up, a pillow behind my back and bandages on the remaining scratches. Levy sat beside me. We were reading one of the books she had. Laxus was pacing. Natsu and Gajeel growled at each other. Loke stared at Yukino.  
"Back off, she's mine." Rogue protectively put an arm around his girlfriend. I giggled. Juvia held onto Gray as usual.  
"Oh Gray my darling, why won't you do things like that with me?" Juvia asked him lovingly. Then there was Gray who was trying to shake her off.  
"GET OFF ME!" He ran around the cell. I laughed at their antics. Levy shut the book.  
"Well, I'm gonna go stop Gajeel from killing your boyfriend." She looked at me teasingly.  
"Levy! He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled. She chuckled and muttered a 'sure Lu, and I'm gonna be 7'6 one day.' I rolled my eyes at her.  
"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IT'S SO BORING!" Natsu yelled, making me jump.  
"Then do something flame head!" Gray yelled. Suddenly everyone was interrupted by a gasp. It was Sting.  
"Someone's coming! It's..." He gasped again."Another prisoner! 2 In fact! One has weird orange hair, the other is a really fat one!" Levy jolted up.  
"Shadow gear!" She ran to the door, which was being pulled open."Guys!"  
"What're you two doing here?" Mira asked.  
"You don't know, someone tried to escape, They're bringing them out, and they're getting all the other prisoners to come watch." Jet explained."We have twenty minutes to meet out in the courtyard."  
"We have a courtyard?" Juvia asked.  
"Apparently so." Droy nodded.

Later that day 21 of us stood in the courtyard. There was a stage and six people stood there. Three of them were tied to chairs and had bags over their heads. The other three were different indeed. One of them was a main with White hair and lines all over his face and held a staff of some kind in his right hand. In his other there was a large shock rod. I shuddered at the sight of it. The other was an old man with an eyepatch and a large cloak. He held two whips in his hands. Like Cobra. I noticed Laxus shiver a bit, maybe in fear. I looked to the one in the middle. He didn't look as menacing as the others. He just had a simple robe on, like a reversed version of what Elfman was wearing. Black robe, white belt. He had three remotes on his belt. The man with the lines on his face spoke first.  
"Children of the Bardon Alliance. We here at this facility have done our best to make you feel comfortable, safe, secure. We resuced you all from horrible situations, ridded you of troublesome families. And yet, some of you spit on us by trying to revolt against us. Well, it seems these three did." He turned to the other three people up on the stage and ripped the sacks off. One was a girl with her dark brown hair up in a ponytail.  
"LET US GO! YOU SLEEZY BASTARDS!" She yelled. I noticed Natsu and Gray's eyes widen.  
"Cana." He said quietly. The man with the eyepatch tore off the next sack. Laxus's eyes widened. A familiar man with Green hair and a red robe.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
"Freed." Laxus murmured. Mira had to hold him back from rushing up to the stage. The man in the middle, with the black robes, tore off the last sack to reveal a man with blue hair and a red tattoo over his eye. Erza was positively livid.  
"Jelall." Gajeel, Levy, Sting, and Gray had to hold her back. The man with the eyepatch turned back to us.  
"It seems civility will not work with some of you, so we think we'd like to show you, this is what happens to people who defy us." He raised is whips and started lashing at Jelall and Cana.  
"STOP IT! AAGHH!" Freed was electrocuted. I could barely stand to watch this. I buried my face in Natsu's shoulder, not wanting to hear their screams of agony. I felt him wrap his arms around me.  
"It'll be okay, they'll be okay." He tried to comfort me. I didn't even realize I was crying. Their screams pierced my ears as I stood there, powerless to stop them. I heard as sme of the others tried to race up, only to be pushed back by the guards. This was hell, and we were living it. After hours of this, the three onstage looked practically dead as Cobra and Zancrow hauled them off the stage. The middle one turned to us.  
"Something like this happens again and those to blame will not have a punishment as merciful as this." After he said his final words, we were ushered back to our cells. I knew right then and there, we were going to get out of there, or die trying.


	6. We are revolting teens

Back at our cell, pretty much all of the boys were fuming. Erza had told us she thought that Jelall, one of the boys who had been captured, was supposed to be dead. I could tell she cared about him a lot. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a silver haired woman. She looked exactly like Yukino.  
"Surono?" Yukino said in a whisper.  
"I don't answer to that filthy name anymore. My name is Angel." The woman said. Maybe they were related? I didn't have time to think about that as Angel, and some other guards, grabbed Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Loke, Juvia, Elfman, Mira and Laxus.  
"MIRA!" Laxus yelled as the two were dragged apart. I watched, unsure, but somewhat scared of what was happening. The I understood, they were separating us, in order to break bonds, break our spirits and keep us from banding together.  
LAXUS!" Mira called after him in vain, then collapsed into the guards arms, crying.  
"JUVIA!" I jolted up as Gray yelled for the water woman. He pressed against the bars and tried to tear her away from the ruthless guard holding her. I ran and tried to help as well, only for the two of us to be knocked down.  
"GRAY!" Juvia cried out to the Ice boy as she was dragged away. I watched as she struggled against them, only to be knocked unconscious and kicked up. I heard a growl beside me and looked to see power radiating from Gray.  
"You bastards'll pay for that!" He froze the bars, then broke them with a single kick. He raced to where Juvia was, only to be tasered and thrown back into the cell. Erza caught him and hauled him to one of the beds. The last of us in the cell watched in fear as our friends and family was dragged away. After the guards were gone, Angel looked to Natsu and Gajeel.  
"You, make some iron," She pointed to Gajeel and grabbed Levy. I wanted to reach out and take my friend from her, but I was too scared. Gajeel's eyes widened then narrowed. He reluctantly did what she said and Angel let Levy go. She turned to Natsu. Natsu reluctantly came forward. I could understand why. He didn't need to be told one of us would et hurt if he refused Angel's commands."Fix these bars." She pointed to the bars. Natsu took the iron and welded it together with his flames. Angel smirked."Good boys." She left and slammed the door closed. There were only half of us left. Only Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Natsu, and I remained. At this time it was nearly dark. We dejectedly said goodnight to each other, even though none of us were actually asleep. During the night I could hear faint sobs coming from Gray and Erza's bunk. And shifting from above me, meaning Wendy was probably turning about.  
"Oh screw this." Natsu's voice said and his flames lit up. I lit up my hand so it was another ball of light."Come on guys, we all know none of us are gonna sleep after what we saw today." The others nodded and sat on the edge of their beds or the side."I'm sick and tired of watching or friends get hurt. Yeah you're my friend popsicle." He said towards Gray, making us chuckle a bit. Levy sat by my side as Wendy dangled her feet in front of me. Gray smiled a bit. Natsu did too. "Well I say it's time we do something about it." Erza looked at him.  
"You mean, like an escape?" She asked. Natsu grinned evilly.  
"Better, an uprising. There may only 24 of us, but we have something they don't."  
"Hearts?"  
"Guts?"  
"We certainly don't outnumber them."  
"No, none of that. WE have our powers, and we have each other. It's pretty obvious that the main people don't get along as well. WE trust each other, we have bonds of friendship." Natsu said, starting to inspire us. I could see smiles growing on the others faces. I smiled at Natsu. He smiled broadly back.  
"So how do we over power those guys?" Wendy asked, holding her new cat, Carla. Gajeel nodded, silently asking the same thing, his cat, Pantherlily on his shoulder. Natsu smiled at them, and it seemed like his cat, Happy, did as well.  
"Here's the plan..."

The nest morning, like Erza had predicted, the guards came for us, this time with another guard, a man named Midnight.  
"Oi, get up you lazy ass kids." He banged on the bars and we pretended to be just waking up. We slowly went to the door.  
"What is it?" Erza asked. Midnight rolled his eyes.  
"Are you kids so dumb that you forgot when Breakfast is?" He looked towards Natsu and Gray, who really were just waking up."I guess so." Natsu and Gray glared at him while I stiffled a giggle. We followed the guards to the cafeteria and sat down with our friends. They luckily weren't preventing us from doing that. We explained our plan to the others. Yukino looked at us.  
"Are you sure it will work?"  
"Positive." Levy nodded. Gajeel nodded as well. We looked around and counted 6 guards. Wow, they were really lazy if they were only putting 6 guards to guard a cafeteria with 24 powerful teenagers. Natsu and Gajeel looked to each other and nodded. Gray did the same with Rogue.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FIRE FACE!"  
"METAL MOUTH, METAL MOUTH!"  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP SHADOW DICK!"  
LIKE HELL ICE PRICK!"  
"BACK OFF FIREFLY!" The yelling caught the guards attention. Yes, this was our plan. To cause a ruckus. And so far, the plan was going according to, well, the plan. The guards rushed over to try and separate the five males. At this they grinned and the guards were quickly over powered and knocked out cold. They threw them out into the hallways. Elfman, Mira, Loke, and Laxus barred the doors and all other exits so no one could get in. Natsu stood up on one of the tables.  
"Listen up everyone! Who here is sick of how these creeps are treating us?" Everyone raised their hands."Who wants to do something about it?!" We yelled agreeing with him, in response."WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT! WE WILL GO HOME TO OUR FAMILIES! WE WILL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! AND WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER! WHO'S WITH ME?!" We cheered again agreeing wit him. There was and odd silence until someone yelled:  
"What's the plan." Erza and Levy smiled. This was their time to shine. With the master of smarts and master of battle at our side, we couldn't lose. At the time I thought it was gonna be smooth sailing from then on. Boy was I wrong.

 **Hey everyone, or rather three of you, first of all, thank you so much for favouriting and following the story. And second, plz review and tell me what you think. Am I going too fast with the story? Is there not enough of the other ships, what?**


	7. Motivation

We raced through the halls, quickly taking down the guards in our way. I held a glowing orange and blue whip in my hand, my celestial magic working. Natsu torched a guy behind me. I remembered levy's instructions, I went through the plan in my head.

' _we'll storm out of here and take down every guard we meet. Half of the zodiacs on either end of the group, thunder legion same thing, everyone else stick with someone. there are main guards we'll all need to take down. 16 all together. We'll split off into teams of two and take them down, do whatever you can. Make your own teams, we don't have time to waste with picking now.'_

Natsu and I had split off and gone after the sumo guy, the one who had beaten the two of us to a bloody pulp. Lucky for us he came first.  
"Oh, you two again. I thought I taught you a lesson last time." I gulped and ran at him. He lifted me up and threw me in the air.  
"AAAAAAAHHH!" I screeched. Natsu quickly caught me. I sighed in relief as he put me down.  
"Hey, we're fighting, no lovey dovey stuff."  
"WE AREN'T DOING THAT!" Natsu ran at him, throwing punches and I tried to take him from behind. I watched as Sumo grabbed Natsu and threw him into the wall. Suddenly the wall collapsed and fell on Natsu.  
"NATSU!" I yelled, making Sumo notice me. He grabbed me by my head and I looked through his fingers to see Natsu, or rather the top half of his body. I sighed in relief until Sumo started squeezing me. I groaned in pain and cried out as he smashed me into the floor.  
"Quickly, get out of here Lucy! I'll take him by myself, go meet up with the others." Did he really expect me to run like a coward? Oh no, not happening buddy.  
"No, I'm not leaving." Sumo pulled me up and pulled my hair back so I was facing Natsu."It's always more fun when we're together." Natsu's eyes narrowed and I watched as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. He ran at Sumo and took him out with 7 fiery punches.  
" .ALONE!" He let go of my head and flew back. Natsu picked me up and we assessed our damage. I had a few bruises, he did too. But we made it out alive and that's what mattered. We started running to our meeting point, the next part of our plan.

' _after we take them down, we meet up at the torture room. If anyone's injured badly, wendy'll treat them. One thing we will keep in mind is that we don't leave a man behind. The code word is fairy tail. For all we know someone could be impersonating one of us.'._

We met up where she said. A lot of us were badly hurt. Gajeel and Levy weren't looking so good. Gray was carrying Juvia, Jellal was carrying Erza. We were missing two pairs. Suddenly a sound of coughing and dragging echoed out. Freed was dragging a bleeding bixlow, and Aries helped a limping, also bleeding Loke.  
"Guys!" We ran over. Freed laid down Bixlow and Aries did the same with Loke. Wendy went to work healing Loke then moved onto Bixlow. She gasped."What is it Wendy?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at me.  
"I can't heal him." There were tears in her eyes."The wound is too deep, there's poison in his system, too far in for me to reach." She cried. Bixlow reached up and grabbed her hand.  
"Don't...cry...If you...guys...live...it'll...be...epic...At least I'll be...with Lissanna now...don't give up...live." And with those last words, his last breath rattled. Wendy's lip trembled and she cried. Laxus was positively livid. Natsu's hands clenched.  
" THey did this, they killed one of our friends. We thought we would all get home. They're gonna pay." He turned to us."Come on guys. It's the next phase. We'll end this, today. We will avenge bixlow, and Lissana, and all the others. We're making it home." Erza nodded.  
"TO THE MAIN ROOM! THE BARDOM ALLIANCE IS GOING DOWN, FAIRY TAIL STYLE!"


	8. Almost there

**please don't kill me. I'm so sorry that it took so long, life is busy, and I had writers block. So sorry. God, I'm starting to sound like Aries. Anyway, onto the next chapter.**

I ran alongside Levy to the control room, where the three men from before were, the ones who had tortured Freed, Cana, and Jellal. Levy had a few bandages wrapped around her skinny arms and legs. She smiled half-heartedly at me, but it was all for naught. None of us could get over what we had just seen. I looked ahead of me and sighed as I saw Natsu carrying Wendy, who was still blaming herself for not being able to save him, even with Loke's constant expression of gratitude. The poor bluenette was too sad to fly. Those of us who also could, like Gemini, Aquarius, Evergreen, Freed, Mira, and some of the other zodiac kids, were above us, keeping a watchful eye and sending blasts at any guards. Evergreen and Freed were especially vicious with their shots. Sting and Rogue brought up the rear, with Natsu and Gajeel in the front. Laxus stayed in the middle with the rest of us. Soon we got to our resting point, halfway to the control tower, which was outside. We saw it was getting really dark, and since there were no guards coming our way, we decided to make camp. The spirit kids were lucky and could transform into keys. Yukino kept two on her belt, I kept ten on mine. Wendy had fallen asleep with Carla on her back. Happy laid restfully on Natsu's shoulder. Pantherlily strolled beside Gajeel. We quickly made sleeping arrangements and found a couple old cells. Natsu and Gray quickly busted the old rickety bars and Laxus broke the walls in between the cells so we could get to each other. Mira and Laxus shared a bed, Levy and Gajeel shared (much to Jet and Droy's dismay), Juvia went with Gray(who had proclaimed that he didn't want her hurt), Evergreen and Elfman went together too(it was obvious she needed someone to cry on), Jet, Droy, Cana, and Freed took the floor. Wendy shared a bed with Sting (they both felt like third wheels in their group of friends), Jellal and Erza(they apparently had some catching up to do or something), Rogue and Yukino (I made them promise not to reach any more bases with both Wendy and me around). And Finally, Natsu and I shared. I clambered into bed and scooted closer to the wall for Natsu, who was doing the same. Suddenly he took off his shirt!  
"Dude, what are you doing?!" I hissed. He looked at me like I was stupid.  
"Giving you a blanket to use, dummy." He smiled and put his sweatshirt over me. I blushed, then noticed that Levy had Gajeel's shirt over her, and Yukino had Rogue's over hers. Evergreen was lucky and got Elfman's giant gi. I smiled at the fact that Mira was asleep, and at the sight of Wendy, who was sucking her thumb. (Hey, I like adorable things). I turned over so I was facing him. I pulled his shirt around me.  
"Thanks Natsu." I grinned. Natsu grinned back.  
"It's nothin." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around me."Come on. Get some sleep, big day tomorrow." He sighed, the smile gone. I lost mine too and looped my arms through his and around his torso. I buried my face into his chest.  
"Natsu?"  
"Mm?"  
"Am I gonna die?" I asked. It was a legitimate question. There was a chance I could never see Romeo and Macao again. There was a chance I would never finish daybreak, never read another book, write another fanfic, never take another class. I felt Natsu tense beside me and I elt his warm hand run along my scarred back.  
"No Luce, I promise, we'll go home together, we'll avenge Bixlow and Lissana. In fact, here." He sat up, making me sit up too." I will make you another promise, if we get home alive, I will take you out on a date, alright?" I blushed as dark as Erza's hair, I hope he didn't notice. But what else was I supposed to do, He technically just asked me out. I know it's the least of my worries, but I'm a teenage girl! I sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Okay."

The next morning I woke up, still in Natsu's arms, his sweatshirt around me. I also saw four pairs of eyes staring at me. I blinked and looked at Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy. Levy and Gray were smirking, Wendy looked confused, and Erza looked blank.  
"Um..it's not what you think?" I tried. Natsu opened his eyes.  
"Morning everyone." He grinned. They smiled in turn before leaving, all winking at me. Some time later everyone was up and ready, but first we had a miniature funeral for bixlow. Laxus, Evergreen and Freed were biting back tears while Jelall did the talking. Afterwords everyone was in a somber mood and felt it would be better to attack the next day. I watched sadly as Wendy headed back to her bed to cry. Erza went over to her and the two just talked. Everyone was in small groups talking. Pretty soon night fell once more and we had the same arrangements. Little did I know I would get almost no sleep that night.(not like that ya pervs!)


	9. AN

So sorry this is not an update. I'm having major writers block, so I am asking you, my readers, what is it you want to see? Please review asap


End file.
